Ink
by Nikki31Oct
Summary: She had come up to a fork in the road. One path would lead her to become what her family wants her to become. The other would lead her to become the hero she wants to be. Both with terrible costs. Hisuinochi Kawayuri chooses.
1. 0 :::: 0

Hisuinochi. A name feared by all as one of the strongest Yakuza. Hisuinochi Kawayuri. A girl that wants nothing to do with her family's business. As she goes through life, she is forced to learn what it means to be a female in a yakuza, meets new friends, and learns good ways to use her quirk.

She's fifteen when she comes across a fork in the road. The left continues to follow her family's wishes, but to lose the freedom and joy she has. The right is to run away from everything and become the hero she always wanted to be, but must leave her mother behind. With a talk with her mother, she finally chooses.

Or

Kawayuri is the oldest daughter of the Oyabun of a yakuza and chooses to become the best hero she could be.

Or

Follow the path of my OC while the world is much crueller, villains are more sadistic and ruthless, and Class 1-A learns what it truly means to be a hero in such a cruel world.


	2. I :::: I

**One**

She didn't understand it. She was only one. She couldn't. All Hisuinochi Kawayuri thought about it was, her mommy cries every not over her when she's asleep and her daddy just looks at her with a gleam in his eyes that make her want to cry.

"Mommy, why do you cry at night?" Kawayuri asks one day when her daddy was working in his study and she was helping her mommy cook dinner. Her mommy bursts out crying at the question and just hugs Kawayuri tightly.

Kawayuri never got an answer.

 **Four**

Kawayuri was so happy. It was her fourth birthday and she had gotten her quirk. She was at home when it happened. Her daddy was yelling at her as she did her daily ballet, trying to be as perfect as her daddy wants her to be. It was well into the sixth hour she had been doing ballet when her body literally collapsed from exhaustion. Her daddy was kicking her in the stomach as punishment while her mommy was screaming for him to stop. It all stopped suddenly. Kawayuri was crying from the pain as she looked up, only to gasp in surprise. In front of her was a jade green and black tiger, growling menacingly at her daddy. Kawayuri looks down at her arm, to see the green and black tiger her mommy drew on her had disappeared.

Kawayuri was so happy, she had completely forgotten about the pain.

 **Six**

Kawayuri was walking with her mommy in a park. It was a pretty park. Her mommy looked very happy too. Kawayuri had went to the monkey bars to play alone while her mommy talked with her friend from school. Kawayuri was upside down when she noticed a green haired boy sitting on a bench, alone. She made sure her mommy was distracted before she got down from the monkey bars and skipped up to the boy.

"Hello! My name's Kawayuri! What's yours?" Kawayuri asks with a bright smile while tilting her head. Her long, jade green hair fell over her shoulder from the head tilt. The boy looked up in surprise, his eyes red from crying.

"M-Midoriya Izuku," The boy says, making Kawayuri smile even brighter.

"Do you want to play on the monkey bars with me?" Kawayuri asks, making Izuku's eyes widen in shock. A bright smile breaks his expression of shock as he nods his head.

"Sure!"

That was the day she made her first friend. It made her very happy. Her mommy was happy as well, but had a look of horror on her face. Kawayuri didn't ask why.

 **Eight**

Kawayuri and Izuku were playing in the park again. They were playing Heroes VS. Villains. It was Kawayuri's turn to be a villain and Izuku's turn to be a hero. With premission from her mom, Kawayuri went to the park alone. Kawayuri just wanted to get away from how much stress her dad was putting on her.

"It's time you meet justice villain!" Izuku exclaims as he throws red streamers at Kawayuri. Kawayuri fakes pain as she falls to the ground.

"No!" Kawayuri exclaims before bursting in giggles with Izuku. All fun times ended when an eoght year old boy with spikey blonde hair and crimson red eyes appeared. He was angry. Izuku paled in fear when he noticed the blonde boy.

"Why the hell are you playing with other kids Deku?!" The boy exclaims, small explosions coming from his hands. Izuku flinches back, making Kawayuri glare at the boy.

"Quirkless people like you don't deserve friends!" The blonde boy exclaims, making Kawayuri snap.

"Don't call Izu-kun names! It's mean!" Kawayuri exclaims in anger while standing in between Izuku and the blonde boy.

"Get out of my way! I have to teach quirkless Deku a lesson!" The boy yells in anger, making Kawayuri growl in anger. Her blood red eyes turn a shade darker, making the blonde boy take a step back in fear.

"So what if Izu-kun's quirkless?! You shouldn't be mean to your friends!" Kawayuri yells in anger, making the boy's eyes widen as he takes another step back.

"Y-Yucchan, y-you don't n-need to p-protect me," Izuku stutters out, trying to difuse the situation. Kawayuri ignores him.

"I can be mean to anyone I want! You can't tell me what to do!" The blonde boy yells back, making Kawayuri growl in anger.

"No you can't! Your think you can 'cause your just a **bully**! Your nothing but a bully!" Kawayuri yells, making the blonde boys eyes widen in shock. No one has ever told him he was a bully.

"I-I'm n-not a bully. A-am I?" The blonde boy asks with a small voice. He hated bullies so much. They hurt people. Now that he thought about it, he was a bully. The boy feels tears falling from his eyes as he realizes he was just a stupid bully. Izuku slowly walks over to the crying boy and stops in front of him. Izuku takes a deep breath before he hesitantly hugs the boy. The blonde boy jolts in shock, shocked that Izuku would hug him before he starts crying even more.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I never wanted t-to be a b-bully! I'm sorry!" The boy says as he hugs Izuku back. Izuku just giggles as Kawayuri watches the scene with a bright smile.

"It's okay Kacchan. I forgive you," Izuku says, making the boy cry even harder.

That was the day Kawayuri met Bakugou Katsuki. It was the day Kawayuri fixed Katsuki and Izuku's friendship and it was the day the three of them became best friends.

 **Twelve**

Izuku was hanging out at Katsuki's house while his mother and Katsuki's parents talked in the living room. It was just a small get together both families had every Friday. Izuku and Katsuki were playing video games while the adults talked. Loud, frantic knocking at the front door interrupted the talking. Izuku and Katsuki paused their video game, both racing each other to open the door first. Katsuki was the first to the door. When he opened it, he gasped in surprise. Kawayuri was drenched from head to toe from the rain, tears falling from her face while her legs and arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Kawayuri let out a cry of relief as she collapses, Katsuki barely managing to catch her.

"Old hag! Get the first aid kit!" Katsuki yells into the house as Kawayuri sobs into his shoulder.

"You're alive," Kawayuri whispers over and over as Katsuki picks her up and carries her into the apartment.

That was the day her dad found out about her friends and threatened to kill them after he beat Kawayuri. Kawayuri ran straight to Katsuki's apartment, first she went to Izuku's but he wasn't home. It was storming and Kawayuri was dizzy from the blood loss but she didn't quit. She needed to keep her friends and their families safe.

That was the day the Midoriyas and the Bakugous found out that Kawayuri was a Hisuinochi. They never looked at her any differently and instead let her hide out at their houses when she needed some place to hide.

 **Fifteen**

Kawayuri felt as if her world was lit up. After 15 goddamn years of abuse and decisions made for her, Kawayuri had a _choice_. But, this choice came with a cost. The cost to give up her freedom to the Hisuinochi and stay with her mother, or the cost to leave her mother behind as she becomes the best hero she wants to be. This was why she told her mother and asked her what she should do.

"Mama, I have some good news," Kawayuri says one day when she finally has some time alome with her mother. It was during her art lessons her mother taught her. She always loved them.

"Oh? What's the good news Calla Lily?" Her mother asks as she continues drawing. Kawayuri smiles at the name her mother calls her. It was the English translation of her name.

"I... I was given a choice," Kawayuri says, making her mother lool up from her drawing, interested and worried for Kawayuri. Kawayuri couldn't help but gasp silently as she stared at her mother. Her mother was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She had jade green hair, dark red eyes, and pale skin. Her skin was covered in a traditional Japanese full body tattoo and her hair had gray streaks in it. Kawayuri was so grateful she had gotten her looks from her.

"What is this... choice?" Her mother asks in slight worry. She hopes it wasn't a choice Kawayuri's father gave her.

"My friends, Katsu-kun and Izu-kun have been training for the UA Entrance Exams for years now. They both want to be the greatest hero. I-I want to as well," Kawayuri says as she looks down at her uncompleted drawing. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, both happy and sad.

"I could either stay with the Hisuinochi to be their puppet and keep you with me, or... I could run away and become the hero I want to be but leave you behind. Wh-which should I choose?" Kawayuri asks, her tears finally falling. Her mother looks at her in complete shock as tears form his her eyes as well.

"Y-you'll be free from th-the Hisuinochi?" Her mother asks in a whisper, making Kawayuri smile brightly as she shrugs.

"M-maybe. It's not guaranteed, b-but I'll be f-free for a-about a year, at least," Kawayuri says, making her mother sigh in relief.

"Run away. You'll finally be free, even for just a few months," Her mother says as she grabs Kawayuri's hands, holding them tightly while smiling brightly.

"B-but Mama! I-I have to leave you b-behind! I-I'll never get to see y-you again!" Kawayuri exclaims quietly in sadness, Her mother smiles as she puts a hand on Kawayuri's cheek.

"Oh my sweet Calla Lily. Motoshi-kun was going to kill me anyway," Her mother says, making Kawayuri cry even more.

"I don't want to leave you, Mama," Kawayuri whispers brokenly, making her mother smile softly as she kisses Kawayuri's forehead.

"You will never leave me Kawayuri. Just promise me one thing," Her mother says, making Kawayuri nod her head, listening intently.

"Name your daughter after me, okay?" Her mother says, making Kawayuri burst out laughing as she cries even more. Kawayuri nods her head. Her mother laughs as well and kisses Kawayuri on her forehead again as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"Go and become the best hero you can be. For me," Her mother whispers in her ear, making Kawayuri smile brightly in determination.

That was the last day Kawayuri saw her mother. With just a bag full of her art supplies, weapons, and tools, a secret bank account her mother made for her, and a picture of her mother woth a few things she gave her, Kawayuri left at night. A few days later, Kawayuri found a graffiti message from the Hisuinochi Yakuza on a News channel building. Kawayuri felt tears slide down her cheeks as she walked away from the building and the crowd gathered around the building. It was the official announcement that Kawayuri's mother, Hisuinochi Rosaline, was dead.

 ** _\--_**

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new story! Also! Future warning, I have no idea how a yakuza is supposed to be run. I researched it on Wikipedia, so it will most likely be a few incorrect things. Also! Kawayuri's mother is American! That's why she calls Kawayuri Calla Lily, and why she has an American name._**

 ** _I do not own Boku no Hero Academia! I only own my OCs and my plot line! Hope you like!_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Bai!_**


	3. II :::: II

Kawayuri probably looked like she was crazy. She was sitting at the very edge of a tall apartment complex, drawing the people filled street below. Her long, jade green hair was tied in a ponytail, blowing in the wind while her dark red eyes darted from the sketchbook in her hands to the street below, and back to the sketchbook. Kawayuri hears the roof door opening and closing, but thinks nothing of it, already knowing who it might be.

"Yucchan, dinner's ready," Izuku says, making Kawayuri perk up slightly. She always loved food, especially her mother's or Inko's food. Kawayuri stops her drawing and closes the sketchbook before standing up. She turns around, a bright smile on her face as she skips over to Izuku, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What did Inko-chan make?" Kawayuri asks as the two best friends walk back into the apartment complex, down towards Izuku's apartment. Ever since Kawayuri ran away 11 months ago, she has been staying with Izuku. At first, she was a little hesitant on asking Izuku if she could stay, but after what happened when they were twelve, Inko and Izuku gladly took her in. Katsuki visited every day and both families, including Kawayuri, had their Friday get together.

"Your favorite, ramen," Izuku says as they open their apartment door and walk in. Kawayuri hums happily as she breathes in the delicious scent of homemade ramen.

"I got Yucchan, Okāsan!" Izuku says, making Inko pop her head out of the kitchen to smile brightly at the two best friends.

"Thank you Izuku! Were you sitting at the edge again, Yucchan?" Inko asks as Kawayuri walks into the living room and sits down, setting her sketchbook on the end table.

"Yes. It was a busy day. I wanted to sketch it," Kawayuri says, making Inko sigh in worry as she brings two bowls of ramen and hands them both to Izuku and Kawayuri.

"You have to stop sitting so close to the edge Yucchan! I'm scared you'll fall one day!" Inko exclaims as she grabs her own bowl of ramen and sits on the other couch. Kawayuri just smiles as she eats her ramen while watching what was on TV.

"Woah... All Might stopped another bank robbery/hostage situation," Kawayuri says, making Izuku nod his head excitedly. Izuku loved watching heroes. There was only two things that he loved more than watching heroes. His love for analyzing quirks and his mother.

"They keep popping up everywhere! I sometimes worry the bank I go to is next," Inko says, making Kawayuri smile slightly.

"Don't worry about it right now Inko-chan. We have something we all have to worry about right now," Kawayuri says, making Inko chuckle. She was right.

"I doubt I'll get in," Izuku says, placing his empty bowl on the end table. Kawayuri scoffs as she does the same before slapping Izuku upside the head.

"You'll get in, idiot. You destroyed 11, 3 point robots, with a manhole cover, you aced the written exam, and you saved that gravity quirk girl from a zero point robot while I destroyed that thing. I bet there's gotta be something with rescuing people," Kawayuri says, making Izuku blush in slight embarrassment. She wasn't wrong.

"But, I don't have a quirk," Izuku says, making Kawayuri groan in annoyance. She leans against the couch armrest as she shoves her foot at Izuku's face. Izuku hits the foot away while moving away from her feet.

"Quirk or no quirk, you are gonna get in! And they got rid of that no quirkless rule years ago. Stop thinking you won't!" Kawayuri yells in anger as she shoves her feet in Izuku's face again. Inko giggles slightly as Kawayuri and Izuku get in a wrestling match on the couch. Oh how she wishes for the 3 best friends to realize they all loved each other.

\--

Kawayuri yawns in exhaustion as she walks out of the bathroom, steam pouring out of the doorway. Kawayuri walks past Izuku, who walks into the bathroom to take a shower as well, and walks into their shared bedroom. She takes off her towel and walks to the closet, picking out some things to wear for bed. Her body was covered by a traditional Japanese, full body tattoo. It stopped at her elbows, her mid thighs, and the middle of her neck with a small gap between her breasts, going down to her belly button. Black, Japanese dragons started from her elbows and wrapped around her arms and ended above her breasts. Blood red and jade green flowers wrapped around her left thigh and went up to her neck. A jade green and black striped tiger was wrapped around her left breast. A modern tattoo of blood red wings was tattoed on her full back. These were the most prominent tattoos she had, all the rest of her full body tattoo being a more detailed background. It was quite beautiful.

Kawayuri picks out a matching pair of a dark blue bra and panties, a white, crop top t-shirt, and black shorts. She quickly gets dressed before brushing through her hair and braiding it. Kawayuri takes out her earrings before walking over to a small cabinet next to her bed. She was beyond exhausted, but she had to do this before she even thought of going to bed. Kawayuri sits on her legs as she opens the cabinet to reveal a small shrine. It was a shrine to her mother. Kawayuri takes out two new incense sticks and holds them out as she closes her eyes. When she opens them again, her eyes were glowing and one of her dragon tattoos were moving. It moves off of her skin, reveal empty skin as it floats in the air looking up at Kawayuri. It's eyes were a fire red.

"Hey Natsu. Can you light these for me?" The green haired teenager asks, making the dragon nod it's head and faces the incense sticks. It takes a deep breath and blows bright red and orange flames at the sticks, the flames stop to reveal two small bright red lights at the top of the incense, smoke billowing up.

"Thank you Natsu," Kawayuri says before the dragon goes back to it's orginal spot on her skin. Kawayuri's eyes stop glowing as she puts the insence in it's holder before looking at the picture of her mother smiling brightly. It was the only picture Kawayuri has ever seen her mother giving a genuine smile to the camera. She was even more beautiful than she usual was. Kawayuri leans down and bows, closing her eyes as she gives a prayer in her head. Izuku walks in, pausing when he sees Kawayuri praying, and silently closes the door before he quietly puts on a black tank top and dark green sweatpants. Kawayuri sits back up, smiling down at the picture of her mother before standing up and getting in bed.

"Tomorrow we get the UA Exam result letters. Are you excited?" Kawayuri asks, making Izuku jump slightly. He never knew how Kawayuri knew he was in the room when she didn't hear him or look at him.

"Yeah. And nervous. Where do you think we placed?" Izuku asks as he gets in his bed. Kawayuri turns on her left side to stare at Izuku in contemplation. She yawns loudly as she closes her eyes with a hum.

"Mostly likely Katsu-kun got 1st. You got... 4th, and I got 3rd," Kawayuri says tiredly. Izuku hums in acknowledgement as he turns on his left side to watch Kawayuri.

"When we're 16, You, me and Kacchan should get matching tattoos. With the traditional poke and stick style," Izuku says before yawning. Kawayuri opens her eyes to stare at Izuku for a few seconds before humming in thought with a tired smile on her face.

"It'll hurt. I was forced to get these tattoos because of my blood ties with Hisuinochi. It took years to do these. Are you sure you want that?" Kawayuri asks, making Izuku smile tiredly as well as he closes his eyes as well.

"It'll show everyone we're all together," Izuku says, making Kawayuri blush slightly.

"Hm... Maybe the week before the first day of school, we'll get them. I know someone who can do the poke and stick very well. He can do very elaborate tattoos in record time..." Kawayuri says, slowly drifting off as she falls alseep. Izuku chuckles silently as he turns around, going to sleep as well. Tomorrow was a big day.

\--

Kawayuri yawns as she wakes up. She sits up, stretching out her arms as she ends her yawn. She rubs her eyes before opening them, smiling brightly in excitement. It was early in the morning. Izuku was still asleep and Inko was too, but Kawayuri took this as an advantage. She quickly but silently junps out of bed and quickly gets dressed in the outfit she already had planned today. It was black combat boots, which she had set beside the front door last night, pantyhose, a light blue, denim, high waisted skirt, and an oversized, dark blue long sleeve shirt tucked into her skirt. The sleeves when past her fingertips a good 2 inches. She took out her braid, letting her hair fall down in curls that the braid made, and painted her long nails black.

"Perfect," She whispers to herself as she looks at herself from the full body mirror before silently walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. If Kawayuri wakes up early enough, she cooks Izuku and Inko breakfast. Inko always wakes up when Kawayuri is in the middle of cooking breakfast and tries to take over, but Kawayuri never lets her. Despite being forced to learn how to cook at a very young age to become the perfect housewife for the next Oyabun in Hisuinochi, cooking was one of Kawayuri's favorite hobbies, right below art and dancing.

"What should I make? Oh! I know!" Kawayuri exclaims quietly as she walks over to a cabinet and takes out an old cookbook. Back when Kawayuri was packing to run away, her mother had packed her bag of art supplies, weapons, and art tools. She also packed a few other things she wanted to give Kawayuri. One of the things was her family cookbook. On her side of the family, every mother that had the cookbook would pass it on to their daughter when they were about to die. The cookbook was about 250 years old, older than quirks.

Kawayuri flips through the cookbook, already knowing what she is looking for. When her mother realized how much Kawayuri loved cooking, she had her memorize where each recipe in the cookbook was. Kawayuri smiles brightly when she gets to the right page. Kawayuri starts humming as she begins making breakfast. It was going to be the best breako the Midoriyas have ever tasted.

\--

Kawayuri was in the middle of making breakfast when she hears a yawn from the living room. Inko was awake.

"Good morning Inko-chan!" Kawayuri exclaims in joy, making Inko jump slightly before sighing in relief.

"Oh Yucchan, you shouldn't make breakfast!" Inko exclaims, making Kawayuri giggle as she continues to stir the waffle batter.

"I'm making breakfast this morning! I'm not taking any exceptions!" Kawayuri exclaims in a playful voice, making Inko sigh kn defeat as she smiles softly.

"Fine. Oh! The Bakugous are coming over for breakfast, so make sure to make enough breakfast for them as well!" Inko says as she walks back to her bedroom to get ready. Kawayuri continues to hum as she sets down the bowl of waffle batter to make more. She knows the hard way that Katsuki eats a lot.

By the time she was making the waffles, 45 minutes already passed. Kawayuri jumps in surprise when she hears a knock at the door but smiles brightly in excitement as she takes out another waffle and pours the last of the waffle batter into the waffle maker.

"Hello Mitsuki-chan, Masaru-kun, Katsuki-kun! Come in!" Inko says as Kawayuri begins plating the food.

"Izuku! Yucchan! The Bakugous are here! Yucchan's making breakfast. I think she's almost done," Inko says as Kawayuri takes out the last waffle and puts it on Katsuki's plate. The green haired teenager hums happily as she puts all the plates on a tray and walks into the dining room. Izuku and Katsuki were talking, a space in between them for her, and Mitsuki, Masaru, and Inko were across from them, talking as well.

"Breakfast is ready! I hope you all like it!" Kawayuri exclaims happily while giving everyone smile as she sets the tray down before walking over to Izuku and Katsuki and sitting in between them. Izuku and Katsuki blush slightly at how cute Kawayuri was.

"Wow! This looks amazing Yucchan! I didn't know you could cook!" Mitsuki exclaims as she takes her plate. Kawayuri blushes at the compliment as she giggles and takes her plate as well.

"Females in the yakuza are housewives. If you're a female born in the yakuza, you are taught how to be the perfect housewife from the age of 6. Since I was the Oyabun's daughter, I was taught from an earlier age. I loved cooking though. One of my favorite hobbies," Kawayuri informs, making Inko frown slightly as she begins eating.

"That must be horrible," She says, making Kawayuri smile slightly.

"It was, but I learned many skills," Kawayuri says before she starts eating her own food.

"So Kacchan. Yucchan and I were talking about how we three should get tattoos to show that we're together. I suggested we get them with the poke and stick style," Izuku says, making the adults cough on their food and drinks.

"We can get them a week before we go to UA. I know a guy who could do very elaborate ones in half a week," Kawayuri adds, making Izuku sigh in defeat.

"I might not get into U-" Izuku's sentence was interrupted by Kawayuri stuffing a waffle in his mouth. She glares at Izuku in annoyance.

"We're all getting in UA Izu-kun. It's a given. If you say another thing that brings down your own self confidence, I will shove my foot in your mouth. Got it?" Kawayuri threatens, making Izuku nod his head rapidly. Kawayuri always takes her threats seriously.

"Sure. I'd like a tattoo. What'd we get?" Katsuki asks, making Kawayuri look off to the side in thought. She gasps in delight when she thinks of something.

"3 koi fish! One will be dark green for Izu-kun, another will be dark red for me, and black for you! The guy I know likes to do things his own way so I'd just give him that one detail and the colors and he'd do the rest. I trust him enough to make something beautiful," Kawayuri says, making Katsuki nod his head.

"That's cool. I'm fine with it," Katsuki says, making Kawayuri smile brightly before she realizes something.

"Can we please get tattoos? I'll pay for it all," Kawayuri asks, making the adults look at each other with slightly worry.

"Will it hurt?" Inko asks in worry.

"Yes, it'll hurt a lot but the final result is always worth it," Kawayuri says, making Inko bite her lip in worry. She sighs in defeat and gives Kawayuri a bright smile.

"I guess it's fine. As long as you pay for it," Inko says, making Kawayuri pump her fist in the air.

"Yes!"

"Calm the fuck down Yucchan! Your gonna fucking spill your glass!"

"Sorry Katsu-kun!"

"Whatever."

 ** _\--_**

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! It was more of a character description than anything. Oh, and this is an AU. Well, I already signalled it was with how the world was crueller and how villains were more ruthless and stuff. Anyway! Izuku never met All Might! All Might never got his serious injury! Katsuki is more mellow, obviously. It's basically BAMF!Izuku, BAMF!Katsuki, Confident!Izuku, Calmer!Katsuki, and other shit I can't think of right now! Hope you like the story so far!_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Bai!_**


	4. III :::: III

"Yucchan! Izuku! Th-the letters are here!" Inko exclaims in happiness and nervousness. 5 hours has passed since breakfast. The Bakugous went back home after breakfast and Izuku and Kawayuri sat in the living room with bated breath. They were waiting for the letters and now, they were here.

Kawayuri bolts off from the couch, almost flying off from how fast she stood up and runs over to Inko. Izuku walks much slower, pale from nervousness as he shakily grabs his letter. Kawayuri grabs hers, looking down at it with a bright smile. She takes a deep breath before ripping open the envelope and taking out the letter. She opens the letter and reads it with great difficulty.

 _"Stupid dyslexia,"_ Kawayuri thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath and starts over, reading more slowly.

 **'Dear Miss Kawayuri,** **We are happy to say that you, Miss Kawayuri, are accepted into the Hero Course of UA. You will start school XXX XX, XXXX. You class is Class 1-A.** **Please fill out the enrollment papers and send them to this address. Have a nice day.**

 **Plus Ultra!**

 **-UA High School Staff'**

Kawayuri squeals in happiness as she jumps up and down while Izuku smiles brightly. Kawayuri laughs loudly as she jumps on Izuku, wrapping herself around him. Izuku drops the letter and wraps his arms around Kawayuri's waist on instinct, smiling brightly up at Kawayuri.

"We made it in! We're going to UA!" Kawayuri shouts in excitement as she hugs Izuku tightly, still wrapped around him. Izuku laughs as he hugs her back, just as tight. Inko smiles softly at the small moment before she starts clapping excitedly.

"Oh! We have to do the enrollment papers now! I'll head out right now to get them! When I come back, I'll make katsudon!" Inko exclaims in happiness. Kawayuri smiles brightly as Inko grabs her purse and quickly puts on her shoes. Kawayuri looks back at Izuku, staring in his eyes for a few seconds before blushing bright red. Kawayuri squeals in embarrassment as she pushes herself out of Izuku's embrace, falling face first. Izuku blushes as well, realizing what they were doing as he moves his arms in front of his face, hiding his blush. Kawayuri jumps up, rubbing her face as she chuckles awkwardly.

"I-I'm g-going to t-tell Mama. Uh... bye!" Kawayuri says awkwardly before racing out of the living room and into their bedroom. She slams the door close and leans against it, sighing in relief. She puts a hand to her heart, feeling it beating rapidly as she blushes again.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" She asks herself before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walks over to her shrine, opening the door as she kneels. Mama will be so proud!

\--

"For emergency contacts, what should I put?" Kawayuri asks as she looks up from heher enrollment papers to stare at Izuku and Katsuki, waiting for an answer.

"Our parents, dumbass," Katsuki says, making Kawayuri glare at him as she shoves him with her foot. Katsuki shoves her foot off of him, growling at her in annoyance.

"I gave you a fucking answer didn't I?!" He snarks in annoyance, making Kawayuri roll her eyes as she shoves Katsuki with her foot again.

"Guys! Stop fighting! I don't want to buy a new bed... again!" Izuku says, making Kawayuri blush slightly in embarrassment. That fight was... disastrous. Kawayuri goes back to her enrollment papers, looking over all the information she put down when she hears Izuku sigh in frustration.

"What should I put for quirk? I don't have one!" Izuku says with a pout. Kawayuri and Katsuki blush slightly at how cute he looked.

"Put N/A. Like I said before, they got rid of the no quirkless rule. If they hate you for it, they can go suck my-"

"Okay Yucchan! Okay! No need to be so vulgar!" Izuku exlcaims, making Kawayuri grumble slightly when he interrupted her. Kawayuri flips her enrollment packet to the next page. She sits up in surprise and excitement, startling Katsuki, who was leaning against the wall, and Izuku, who was leaning against Katsuki while Kawayuri was laying in his lap.

"What's wrong Yucchan?" Izuku asks in slight worry. Kawayuri smiles brightly as she shows her best friends the paper.

"We get to design our own hero costumes!" Kawayuri exclaims in excitement. Katsuki grins while Izuku smiles brightly.

"What should they look like? Should they be flashy or plain?" Izuku asks himself, making Kawayuri roll her eyes.

"Love!" Kawayuri says, making Izuku jump. Good thing she got his attention before he got lost in his thoughts. When the three are alone, Kawayuri always calls them their nicknames. Izuku's is love and Katsuki's is sweetheart.

"You have to be careful with your design Izu-kun. It has to _help_ you in a fight. Pleasing the media is another thing, but you won't be pleasing the media if you lose fights," Kawayuri says, making Izuku blush slightly. He forgot about that.

"I'll draw the designs out for all of our hero costumes. You both research the materials you want your costume to be made out of," Kawayuri says as she leans back into Izuku's lap to grab her sketchbook from the nightstand. Once she grabs it, she opens the sketchbook to a clean page and grabs her pen, beginning the designs.

"Shouldn't we talk about what we want our costumes to look like before you begin drawing, kitten?" Katsuki asks, making Kawayuri giggle slightly, not stopping her sketching. Both Izuku and Katsuki call her kitten in retaliation to their nicknames.

"Knowing you both, you'll go overboard. I've known you long enough to realize that. Now, go research sweetheart!" Kawayuri says, making Katsuki grumble slightly as he takes out his phone. Kawayuri just giggles as she sits in Izuku's lap, putting her feet in Katsuki's. Kawayuri could feel a blush coming up but wills it down as she tries to calm her rapidly beating heart. Why the hell was she like this when Katsuki and Izuku were in the same room as her? Kawayuri didn't dwell on the thought as she puts her focus into her designs.

\--

Inko couldn't help but giggle as she continued taking pictures of the 3 best friends sleeping. Oh, Mitsuki and Masaru were going to love this! Katsuki, Kawayuri, and Izuku fell asleep in the middle of designing their hero costumes. Katsuki was facing away from the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around Kawayuri's waist, pulling her against his chest. Izuku was facing Katsuki, his right arm was used as a pillow by Kawayuri while he was holding onto Katsuki's neck, and his left arm was wrapped around Kawayuri's waist, grabbing on one of Katsuki's wrists. Kawayuri had her left hand entertwined with Izuku's right hand while her right hand was around Katsuki's waist. Katsuki and Izuku had their heads resting above Kawayuri's, their noses touching each other while all their legs were entertwined. They looked fucking adorable.

Inko looks over at Kawayuri's shrine, smiling softly as she walks silently into the room. She leans down and closes the door to the shrine. Kawayuri must have been completely exhausted if she forgot to close the shrine door. Inko silently walks back out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door with a soft smile on her face. She wishes they could just realize that the 3 of them loved each other. Oh well. They realize sooner or later.

 ** _\--_**

 ** _Hey! Hope you like the new chapter! If you were, by chance, wondering when things are going to get bat shit crazy, it'll happen soon, don't worry! I have to get some fluffy stuff in before everything goes bat shit crazy. Besides, next chapter, I'll add a scene with the pervert grape!_**

 ** _And Yes, you read that right. I'm keeping Mineta in here. BUT! It's all worth it for what I have planned for him, don't worry._**

 ** _Hope you like the story so far! If you have a scene that you want to happen in this story, just comment! I may have my own twist to it!_**

 ** _Oh! And if you do have a scene you want to happen, remember! This is a more darker version of BNHA! I will accept anything with dark themes! Except major character deaths. This means no one from Class 1-A or Class 1-B, or any of the teachers, will die. Even Mineta, I know but I promise I have plans for him!_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _Bai!_**


End file.
